Akatsuki Game
by diamondlight46
Summary: What do the Akatsuki do on their free time? Read to find out! Beware of the HUMOROUS Yaoi-ness...trust me i dont really like Yaoi stuff but this stuff is FUNNY!


HAHA I got this off of a picture..BTW I AM NOT A YAOI FAN I JUST THOUGHT THIS WAS FUNNY

Akatsuki Game

Leader: "OK! We all gather now, Deidara, you go first"

Deidara: "OK then…yeah! Itachi, Truth or Dare? yeah…"

Itachi: "I pick dare."

Deidara: "I dare you to fuck the leader's daughter!" Yeah!

Leader: My daughter...?"

…

Itachi: "I've already did it!"

Leader: "How could he have admitted it so freely in front of me? Now I'm mad."

Deidara: "The leader's going to kill him…yeah…"

Itachi: "My turn, Kakuzo truth or dare?"

Kakuzo: "Once I don't want you guys to know about my life, I choose dare. Give me your best shot! I'm not afraid!"

Sasori: "I wonder why he always chooses dare, everyone knows what Itachi's going to ask."

Itachi: "Kakuzo, I dare you to…Give me all your money!"

Kakuzo: 'All my money? Why do they always ask that, I have to find an excuse!'.. "I wasted it all to buy perfume for someone"

Kisame: "He's lying! He has lots of money under his mattress!"

Deidara: "Mmm?"

Kakuzo: "By the looks of it, it seems that you went many times under my mattress."

Kisame: "How dare you! I have nothing to do with your mattress!"

Hidan: 'Kakuzo has the special gift to annoy others, but it is true'… "I was with him when he bought the perfume, the smell of the perfumery is still on my uniform."

Itachi: "In that case, I'll let you pass, but I'm going to see if you really hide money, I'll be back in no time. Be ready."

Leader: "Zetsu, Follow Itachi but be careful. I wanna know where he is going"… "Ok! Kakuzo, its your turn."… "Don't choose things involving my daughter… otherwise you'll die! AGAIN!"

Zetsu: "But I also wanna play! Can I pick first and then go?"

Leader: "Be fast then…Pick someone."

Zestu: "Ok! Tobi?"

Tobi: "Yeah!"

Zetsu: "Truth or dare?"

Tobi: "Once I am a good boy and I have nothing to be afraid of! I'll pick truth!"

Zetsu: "Is it true that you stole Deidara's underwear and smell it when none is seeing?"

Deidara: "You stole my underwear?...Tobi that's …mmm"

Tobi: "Zetsu-san well I…Deidara-san ah…Don't be mad at me…Actually…you should be proud for having someone like me smelling your underwear. You're feeling important, aren't you, Deidara-san?"

Hidan: "Tobi…That's really gross…Not even I saw Kakuzo doing something so disgusting for money, dude."

Deidara: "TOBI! YOU HAVE A SECOND TO KNEEL DOWN BEFORE ME AND ASK FOR MY FORGIVENESS! YEAH! IF NOT, YOU'LL BE IN SO MUCH PAIN, YOU'LL NEVER SMELL ANY UNDERWEAR AGAIN! YEAH!"

Tobi: "I bow to none…Besides, I'm still waiting to smell you fall-winter underwear collection! I loved those boxers with the piggies on it!"

Sasori: "Tobi… you really are stupid."

Deidara: "HOW DARE YOU?! STEALING OUT MY UNDERWEAR..DIE!!!" he said tackling him to the ground.

Zetsu: "Ok I'm satisfied! Kakuzo, it's your turn, I'm going after Itachi."

Tobi: "What? What about me? Why isn't me choosing? Once I said a truth, I have the right to choose someone!"

Kisame: "You're a newbie, you don't have the right to play!"

…

Kakuzo: "Sasori. Truth or dare?"

Sasori: "I wanna have fun. DARE!"

Kakuzo: "CHOP HIDAN'S HEAD OUT! I WANNA SEE IT! IT WOULD MAKE ME FEEL SO MUCH BETTER! I'm SO SICK OF HEARING HIS PRAYERS! MUAHAHA!"

Sasori: "Why not? I also dislike his prayers!"

Hidan: "You're joking right? Come on! How come every time we play this freaking game, someone wishes that?! Dude, I'm getting sick of this. Sasori? You're not going to…"

Sasori: (giving Hidan deathly glares)

HIdan: "Sasori…Don't be like that! If you chop out my head, Kakuzo will need to reattach it again. Leader? Will you let them chop my head off?"

Leader: "Come on! We already saw Hidan loose his head plenty of times. Chop something else!"

Kakuzo: "The head is the only fun thing to chop off. In that case, Sasori will have to say the truth!"… "Who, from the Akatsuki males, would you like to make sex with?"

Sasori: 'I knew he was going to ask that'… "I always wanted to see…those muscles…the superhuman strength…I ALWAYS WANTED TO SEE HOW KISAME IS ON BED!"

Kisame: "…"

Deidara: "Kisame and Sasori, sitting in a tree…yeah…"

Sasori: "Hidan…Do you prefer to say the truth, or do you like the consequences?"

Hidan: If I choose dare, you'll dare me to chop some part of my body off…And once I know you're all a bunch of lechers…I choose truth!"

Sasori: "Which one of us has a better penis, Hidan?"

Hidan: "I was expecting something stupid, but not like this…that is really…but…to be honest…let me think…Zetsu's is bicolor, THAT'S COOL DUDE!", "My turn! Let's see…Konan! You've been so quiet…Truth or Dare?"

Konan: "Truth."

Hidan: "How many different positions of Kamasutra have you tried with the Leader?"

Leader: 'I was already asking myself when they were going to ask about me…'

Konan: "Which Kamasutra are you talking about?"

Deidara: "DUH! The Kamasutra gay! That's the only one he knows! Yeah!

Sasori: "LOL…"

Deidara: "You're just jealous because at least I've read one! So, how many?"

Konan: "We've tried all…from all the books."

Leader: "Once I'm a good leader, I decided to check them up, so you guys can try them later."

Hidan: "What a lame excuse to make sex leader."

Leader: "All excuses are good when we're talking about Konan!!"

Zetsu: "Leader, we're back. We brought Itachi."

Itachi: "…There wasn't any money…"

Leader: "Zetsu, what else have you seen? Besides counting the money, of course."

Zetsu: "We saw Itachi doing things with a girl…Just like the things we saw Kisame doing with Deidara."

Sasori: "Mmm…Deidara that's good to know. Kisame Hmm?"

Deidara: "That's none of your business…yeah."

Leader: "So… Itachi…How was my daughter? What did she say?"

Itachi: "She said, 'OH MY GOD! DEEPER! YEAH! THAT'S IT! MMM I LOVE YOU! YOU'RE THE MAN!' And then she said, 'YEAH…KEEP GOING! ALMOST THERE!' and she screamed with pleasure."

Zetsu: "Just like Deidara screams when he's with Kisame! Yeah!"

Deidara and Kisame: "…"

Leader: "Itachi…That's… my little daughter…You'll pay for being so…let's see…"

Zetsu: "Itachi! You forgot to say that she told you she was pregnant!"

Sasori, Kisame and Deidara: "!"

Tobi: "The Leader is going to kill Itachi!"

Deidara: "Itachi's going to be a daddy! Yeah!"

Kakuzo: "You're going to waste so much money." (hehe)

Leader: "THAT !#$ I'LL $& HIS #$& OUT AND THEN OBLIGATE HIM TO &&! WITH OROCHIMARU!"

Itachi: "Leader, I bow down before you and I ask for you forgiveness. Please… I beg you…"

Leader: "There's only one way I'll forgive you. You'll pay all the baby's expenses and let him have my clan's name instead of the Uchiha's name.

Itachi: "Thank you leader, you're very comprehensive. But no…"

Sasori: "WHAT BALLS!!! DARING THE LEADER LIKE THAT!"

Leader: "I hope you have a hell of an excuse for denying my forgiveness like that. So Itachi, why have you disobeyed me?"

Itachi: "Because Leader, No one knows your name!"

THE END

LMAO!!!LOL!!!!ROFL!!!! Ok I'll stop. This is totally random but I just had to lol! REVIEW!!


End file.
